


Say Baby I Love You

by Spoodlemonkey



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blind Date, M/M, Mitch is a little shit, Self-Indulgent, Set four years from now, background pairings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: “Literally all the guys on the team have someone.” Mitch shifts around until he’s able to stare Zach down. “Naz and JT are both married, Brownie and Freddie have each other.”“Most of the rookies are single.”“They’re babies,” Mitch protests, looking horrified. “They should all be viriginal.”OR the blind date fic that apparently needed to be written.





	Say Baby I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to GreyMichaela for reading this over for me after she had such a crazy couple of days!!! Any further mistakes are my own. Literally a self-indulgent piece that went a little crazy...and I couldn't resist throwing my leafs pairings into the background! I'm weak... and title from Destiny's child because titles are hard.

“Not a chance in hell.”

“Come on, Hyms,” Mitch whines. 

Zach ignores him in favor of decimating his Luigi on the screen. Princess Peach goes zooming by and momentarily draws Mitch’s attention back to the game. 

It doesn’t last long. 

“You’re literally one of the only single guys on the team. We’re worried about you.” 

“You’re  _ bored, _ you mean,” Zach shoots back and Brownie has to stifle his giggles. 

“You’re not wrong.” Mitch shrugs it off. On the screen his car goes careening off into space and he swears, tossing his controller to the side. 

“Dude, we’re halfway through the round.”

“You do it and I’ll start playing again.”

“Brownie, it’s you and me now.” 

Mitch snatches up the controller before Brownie can get to it. He clutches it tight to his chest, glaring them down.

“Don’t you dare, Brownie. You know I’m right.”

Brownie looks helplessly between them and then pushes to his feet. 

“I’m excusing myself from this conversation. Anyone want anything from the kitchen? No one? Awesome.”

He ducks out of there before either of them can say a word. 

On the screen Princess Peach has met her fiery demise. 

“This is an  _ intervention, _ Zachary.” 

“I don’t  _ need _ an intervention, Mitchell.”

“Literally all the guys on the team have someone.” Mitch shifts around until he’s able to stare Zach down. “Naz and JT are both married, Brownie and Freddie have each other.” 

“Most of the rookies are single.” Zach rolls his eyes and tosses his controller back onto the couch. It’s pretty obvious they aren’t getting back to their game again any time soon. He  _ really _ doesn’t want to humor Mitch when he’s got this manic glint in his eyes- it never ends well for him. He’s not seeing many other options at the moment though.

“They’re  _ babies _ ,” Mitch protests, looking horrified. “They should all be viriginal.”

“You and Auston were hooking up your rookie year, we all remember how scarred Brownie was.”

“Rooming with him  _ sucked _ ,” Brownie confirms, dropping back down onto the couch with a sandwich. “I already see enough of your bare ass as is.” 

Mitch waves them both off. 

“The  _ point _ is,” he continues loudly, apparently content to ignore their entirely valid points. “Is that you’re  _ thirty. _ The big three- oh ! You’ve entered a brand new decade, my friend.”

“I’m not seeing your point.” 

“When was the last time you went on a date?” Brownie asks. 

Zach stares over, betrayed. “I date!” he defends. 

Brownie and Mitch exchange a knowing look. 

“I do! Just, not a lot, okay? I haven’t really found anyone I’ve  _ wanted _ to since.”

“If you say that asshole’s name I swear, Zachary, I’m letting it slip to Babs that you added on that extra cheat day last month in Detroit.”

Zach snaps his mouth shut. Brownie winces. They all remember the chaos that was Zach’s last serious relationship. Blond haired, blue eyed and more emotionally abusive than Zach had wanted to admit at the time. 

It was ages ago though, he’s moved on. 

He just hasn’t found anyone to move on to.

“Let me set you up, man,” Mitch pleads, pulling out the big puppy eyes. Zach can feel himself crumbling like a wet piece of paper. “What do you like in a person? I mean, I’ve got a few ideas.” He winks at Brownie and Zach tries not to get too nervous. “But I want to hear it from the source.”

Zach sighs and sinks back against the couch.

“Can I at least have a beer?” 

Brownie is up and over the back of the couch faster than he can blink, startling them. 

“It’s good to know you’re both invested in my love life,” Zach calls out as Brownie reappears with three beers, distributing them. 

“What love life?” Brownie snarks, laughing as Zach flips the lid at him. “Alright Hyman, spill.”

He takes a sip of his beer, considering. He doesn’t really have a  _ type.  _ At least not one he’s aware of. 

“Nice?” he tries and Mitch groans. “Fine. Nice smile then. And a good sense of humor.”

“This is going to take a miracle,” Brownie mutters. 

Zach vows to check the pair of them into the boards at the next practice as revenge for this. 

“What about looks?” Mitch elbows Brownie. “Brunette? Red head?”

“Blond.” That one’s easy. “Shoulder length hair, and blue eyes I think.”

“Sounds familiar.” 

Mitch laughs at Brownie’s comment. 

Zach chooses to ignore their antics. 

“Do they like hockey?”

“Yeah,” Zach agrees, warming to the topic. “They’re at least interested in it.”

“Your height maybe?” Brownie prompts and Zach nods. “You’re into stubble right?”

“Yeah, but if you’re trying to set me up with a guy they have to be discreet,” Zach stresses. He likes his private life private. After the near blow up previously, he isn’t ready for that kind of attention in the media spotlight. Let them recognize him for his hockey, not who he’s dating. There are players who are out, who are proud to be role models for the younger generations coming into the sport, but Zach isn’t ready to be one of them. 

“Not a problem.” Mitch waves it off like he isn’t one of the least discreet people Zach knows.

 

::

 

By the next morning, Zach has mostly managed to put Mitch and Brownie out of mind. They have an afternoon practice so he sleeps in. It’s still early enough in the season that his body doesn’t feel like one giant bruise and his exhaustion is easily pushed aside in favor of the excitement at being able to play hockey for a living. 

He’s dressed in sweats and a soft sleep shirt, working on the dishes, when he hears his front door open and close.

“Hey,” Zach calls out, elbow deep in suds as he scrubs at the pan he used. 

There’s the sound of socked feet as Willie pads into the room, the jingle as he tucks his keys back into the pocket of his track pants. Zach can feel his gaze on his back and glances over his shoulder to see what’s caught Willie’s attention.

“Your dishwasher is feeling neglected.” 

Zach rolls his eyes, rinsing the soap off and setting the pan to the side to dry. He dries off his hands as the sink empties, unsurprised when a moment later he has his arms full of Swede. 

“Morning,” Willie breathes against his neck and Zach spares a thought for his traitorous heart at the way it speeds up. His arms come around Willie, holds him close, lets himself be held close for a brief moment before they separate. He isn’t sure when this became part of their routine, but he won’t say no to it. 

“Did you want something to eat?” 

“Had a smoothie before I left.” Willie goes digging through his fridge regardless, emerging victoriously with a container of cantaloupe. “I thought we could grab dinner after practice?”

“Sounds good.” Zach glances at the clock on the microwave. They still have a while before they need to head out. His gear is piled by the door, ready to go, he just has to get changed. “Wanna watch an episode?”

Willie’s smile is breathtaking. 

“Cue it up and I’ll change.” 

“Don’t ever change, Hyms!” Willie calls after him.

Zach’s quick to change into a pair of jeans and a hoodie- they’re having an unseasonably warm October and he hasn’t needed his coat yet this year. Willie glances up when he gets back out, looking sinfully comfortable in the center of Zach’s couch like it’s where he belongs. 

“You’re getting slow in your old age, Hyms. I’m getting grey hairs waiting for you.” 

“To go with that receding hairline?” Zach chirps back and gets a pillow to the face in retaliation. 

“It’s a high forehead.” Willie sniffs. “This flow is forever.” 

Zach just laughs as they get the X-Files going. He tosses his arm across the back of the couch, can’t help but feel pleased when Willie sinks into his side. 

No matter what Mitch and Brownie say, he’s not lonely. He’s surrounded by the people he cares about, doing what he loves. And as long as he gets to have moments like these, Willie’s pointy elbow digging into his side as they chirp each other playfully, then that’s all he’ll ever need.

 

::

 

“Her name is Emily and she’s a sports photographer.” Mitch waves a picture of a pretty blonde in front of him. They’re gearing up for a game against the Stars, the atmosphere charged in the locker room, and Mitch bounds his way across to him, phone in hand. 

Willie, sensing something embarrassing is happening, appears next to them.

“Who’s that?”

“Emily.” Mitch shows him the screen. “She’s friends with Matt.”

“Does Auston know you’re two timing him?” Willie nudges Mitch.

“I would  _ never _ .” Mitch clasps a hand to his chest, the definition of dramatic. He nudges Willie back. “My boy and I are ride or die.” 

Willie slaps at Mitch’s hands and it just falls apart from there. They’re in the middle of a honest to god slapping fight a second later.

“So who’s Emily?”

“A blind date for Hyms.” 

Willie’s hands still. 

“It’s not very blind is it? I mean, you’re showing him a picture of her.”  

Mitch gets in a good slap, ducking out of reach before Willie can retaliate. 

“I thought I’d ease him into it. He’d probably try and skip out if I sent him in blind.”

“First of all, Hyms would  _ never _ leave someone waiting.” Willie sinks down onto the bench next to Zach, who is waiting for the floor to swallow him up. “Second of all, since when does he need a blind date? I mean, look at my boy.” Willie’s long fingers come up to frame his jaw, tilting his head one way and then another. Zach lets him, helpless in the face of what William Nylander wants. 

“He never dates,” Mitch whines like Zach has somehow personally affronted him by being single. “Hey.” He brightens abruptly. “How about we set you up on a blind date as well?” 

Willie laughs and pushes to his feet.

“I don’t need the help.” He winks at Zach and heads back over to his gear.

“I can see that,” Mitch mutters, rolling his eyes. 

Zach lets this one go. 

 

::

 

He ends up agreeing. 

Mitch is a force to be reckoned with and they’d learned years ago that telling him no just didn't work. It was easier to go along with his schemes, to get swept up in the chaos. Besides, Emily is pretty and Zach kind of misses going out on dates.

Willie barges into his apartment a couple of hours before his date, somehow sensing that Zach has  _ no idea _ what he’s supposed to wear. He claims it’s his ‘ _ Zach sense _ ’. 

He tears apart Zach’s closet, spreads a few button downs across his bed, pairing them up with a pair of Zach’s nicer jeans. Then he gets himself settled up by the pillows and orders Zach to model them for him.

Apparently the sight of Willie in his bed, ordering Zach to strip for him, is really doing something for Zach and he has to duck his head and fight back the flush as he strips out of his shirt, grabbing the closest button down to him, all the while picturing Babs after a terrible loss to keep from showing how into it he is.

He ends up in a grey button down and jeans that Willie deems acceptable.

The drive to the restaurant passes in a blur. His hands are clammy, heart racing as he heads to the table Mitch had reserved for them. Emily’s there already, playing on her phone, but she looks up when he approaches and her smile is absolutely gorgeous.

It’s easy to talk to her, he discovers quickly. They order food, and fall into easy conversation about her job, about his, about their families and hobbies. The atmosphere is light, comfortable, and Zach relaxes. 

They split the bill at the end of the night, trading numbers with the promise of getting coffee sometime.

Zach walks out of his first blind date with a friend. 

 

::

 

“Nothing?” 

They have a short flight ahead of them for their away game and Mitch had made a beeline to the usually empty seat next to Zach as they had prepared for take off. Zach can’t say he’s surprised- they haven’t had a chance to really talk since his blind date, with stressful back to back games that they’d just managed to scrape a win out of. 

“I mean, she’s really nice.” He shrugs. He’s actually been texting Emily on and off all day but there really hadn’t been any  _ spark _ .

Mitch huffs out a breath. “I really thought you’d be into her.” 

Zach flushes, feeling unreasonably guilty. There really isn’t any reason why he isn’t into her, she’s his type, but there just hadn’t been a connection. Not the kind either of them wanted at least.

“No worries.” Mitch brightens suddenly and Zach blanches. “I know  _ exactly _ who to set you up with next.”

“Don’t you think once is enough?” 

“Nope.” Mitch pushes to his feet cheerfully. “Since it didn’t work out. Don’t worry, Hyms, I’ve got your back!”

Freddie, across the aisle from them, shares a vaguely alarmed glance with Zach. 

Zach just shrugs helplessly.

 

::

 

They win their away games, and invigorated, they pile into an Uber and head to a bar big enough to hold an entire hockey team. It’s Arizona, and it’s a weeknight, so the only looks they garner are from the sheer amount of them as they grab a corner booth and proceed to shove together as many tables as needed to fit them all. 

Zach gets tucked into the booth between Brownie and Willie which means he’s officially  _ off _ beer duty for the night, or at least until one of them decides to let him up. 

With the way Willie tosses an arm over Zach’s shoulders and forces him to tuck himself up against his side, he’d say he won’t be moving any time soon.

Auston grabs the first round, dragging a few of their newest rookies off with him to help- the ones that can drink at least. They usually get away with sneaking a few of the youngest guys in, especially when the place is empty like it is tonight, but it always hits Zach just how  _ young _ they are. He can’t imagine ever being that young.

“This one’s for you.” Lily sets a colourful cocktail down in front of Willie, an impish grin on his face. At the other end of the table Auston gives him a cheerful wave. Zach at least gets a normal Coor’s, feeling grateful that he’s not on the receiving end of Auston’s mischievous side tonight. 

“Thanks Matthews.” Willie flips him off and then takes a deliberate sip of his pink and orange cocktail. 

“How’s it taste?” Brownie leans across Zach, trying to gauge Willie’s reaction to it, but Willie just licks his ridiculously pink lips and hums.

“Sweet. Wanna try it?” Brownie shakes his head, sitting back and Willie’s gaze goes to Zach. “Come on Hyms, live a little.” 

Zach rolls his eyes. It’s by far not the worst thing they’ve made him try- leaving a bunch of young guys ‘supervised’ only by Mo, Jake and Naz for extended periods of time hadn’t been the best idea. So he reaches for it but Willie ignores his hands and holds the glass up, pressing it to his lips. His cheeks heat but he dutifully takes a sip, and another when Willie doesn’t immediately pull the glass away.

It is sweet, fruity with a hint of rum on his tongue. It’s strong enough that a rush of warmth flows over him with it, but he’s not so much of a lightweight that it will do anything to him. 

Willie finally pulls the glass back and Zach licks his lips, chasing the taste. He meets Willie’s gaze, finds his blue eyes dark, expression heavy- but it could just be the dim lighting. Regardless, it makes something hot and heavy sit low in his stomach, makes his chest tight. Willie is a wall of heat pressed up against him and he can feel sweat collecting on his temples, the dip of his spine, his palms. 

“Sex on the beach,” Freddie is telling Brownie, and Zach flushes, tears his gaze away. The rest of the team is still surrounding them, thankfully caught up in their own conversations. “It’s got grenadine, some fruit juice and rum.” 

“Reminds me of California.” Brownie waggles his eyebrows and Freddie tries to appear long suffering but fails miserably as a fond smile tugs at his lips. 

A pang of...something, shoots through him. Loneliness maybe? Jealousy? 

He looks away from the pair. He’s happy for them, glad they finally got their shit together, he’s not jealous of either of them.

But maybe of what they have together. 

 

::

 

This time Zach nearly turns right back around when he gets to the pub. 

The Black Bison is down on Queen street, busy during the night, quiet enough during the day. It doesn’t generally attract a lot of sports fans, mostly people out shopping Queen Street West who need a break, or people in the condos and apartments in the area out for dinner. Zach knows it well, there’s a few of them that like to stop by for lunch when they can get away with it. It’s a familiar, comforting place, and the staff don’t make a big deal out of the Leafs invading their space a couple of times a month. It’s why he’d chosen it when Mitch had said he had the next blind date set up.

They’d had a brutal game against the Sabres the previous night. They’d lost but it had been close and they’d both managed to scrape out points from it. So it’s a bit of a surprise to walk in and find the Sabres’  _ golden child _ sitting at Zach’s booth.

Rasmus Dahlin glances up when Zach comes in, and the hesitant smile that breaks across his face is enough to get Zach moving again. 

“Hey, sorry if I kept you waiting.” 

“I haven’t been here long,” Four years in Buffalo haven’t done anything to erase the sweet accent and Zach can’t help but be charmed by it. “I didn’t want to get lost.”

“Yeah, the city can be crazy to navigate.” Zach laughs and reaches for a menu. He’d been too nervous to eat breakfast, and Willie hadn’t been around to help him figure out what to wear so he’d just gone with a tight black polo Willie had complimented once, and the jeans he’d picked out the previous time. 

It turns out the Sabres had been given the day off to explore Toronto before heading out for Montreal on a late flight. Zach isn’t sure how he feels about long distance relationships, but even he can admit that the distance between Buffalo and Toronto is manageable. Then he realizes what it means that he’s considering it. 

They order burgers and fries, a few appetizers to split, agreeing on a cheat day. The atmosphere in the pub is warm and conversation flows easily. Rasmus’ foot bumps his under the table and doesn’t pull away. 

They start off trying to avoid talking about hockey, about the game the night before, but it becomes obvious pretty quickly that isn’t going to work. 

“Marner’s tip in was a thing of  _ beauty _ .” Rasmus’ eyes light up when he’s feeling particularly passionate about a topic, blue eyes flashing in a distractingly familiar way. 

“I’m pretty sure he has a sixth sense,” Zach shares conspiratorially. “He can  _ sense _ where the puck is going to be.” 

Rasmus giggles and Zach is reminded of just how young he is. 

“I would love to have that.” 

“Are you sure you don’t?” Zach teases and is rewarded by a pretty flush across his pale skin. “Eichel must have it. With that goal in OT?” 

The flush grows into a full fledged blush and Rasmus perks up at the mention of his captain. 

_ Oh _ , thinks Zach,  _ that’s how it is. _

It’s not disappointment he feels with the realization though, it’s understanding. 

He keeps the conversation light after that, keeps things friendly and doesn’t encourage it too much, though it is nice to be flirted with for once. 

“Hey,” Rasmus interrupts his own story about Ullmark getting stuck in their net. “Those are your teammates, right?”

Zach twists around on the bench and sure enough, there are Willie and Kappy squinting through the large front window of the pub. They’re bundled up in thick scarves and dark toques despite the warm weather. He waves when he catches their gaze and the pair exchange a wide eyed look before hurrying by. 

“Weirdos,” he mutters fondly before turning back to Rasmus. “I’d say they’re not normally like this but that would be a lie.” 

Rasmus laughs, which had been the point, and launches back into his story.

Later, Zach walks with him back to his hotel. It’s only four but it’s getting dark already so he’s not too worried about being spotted out with  _ the enemy _ . He is surprised when Rasmus tugs him just inside the door. 

There’s only a few inches between them but it feels like more when Rasmus ducks his head down. His lips are slightly chapped, but full. He presses one featherlight kiss to Zach’s lips, then another, before pulling back. Zach’s lips are buzzing, he feels warm down to his toes and he smiles, knowing that kiss isn’t a request for more.

“Thanks for today.” Rasmus smiles back at him, so young and beautiful. 

“We’ll have to hang out next time our teams play.” 

Rasmus pauses, looks, for a moment like he’s thinking about kissing Zach again, so Zach gives his arm a squeeze and ducks back outside. 

For a moment he swears he sees two familiar faces in the crowd, tucked up in their toques and scarves, but he blinks and the moment has passed. 

 

::

 

“This one didn’t work out either?” They’re all squished in Auston’s living room this time, The Force Awakens up on the screen because  _ somehow _ Kappy still hasn’t seen it and that is a travesty. Kappy- who at the beginning of the movie had claimed he’d be sound asleep by the end of it- is now  _ glued _ to the television and it’s only been half an hour. Mitch is sprawled over Auston in one of the arm chairs but his brows are furrowed as he twists to talk to Zach.

“He was cute,” Zach admits and feels himself flush a little at the memory of the kiss. God, has it really been that long since he’s last been kissed?

Next to him Brownie catches sight of the blush.

“Wait- did something happen?” he crows.

Kappy shushes them.

“No,” Zach denies quickly but his face reddens further.

“Oh my god.” Mitch sits up and Auston lets out a grunt as his sharp elbows go everywhere. “ _ Something _ did happen!”

“Spill!” Brownie half crawls over Freddie and Naz to get to him, long fingers digging into Zach’s sides, searching for those spots that make him squirm. 

“Will you guys keep it down?” Kappy demands. He shoots them a disgusted look from where he and Willie are tucked up in the other recliner. He’s used to having Willie next to him, inserting himself into Zach’s space, but he’s been weirdly distant. 

“If Zach tells us what happened we will,” Mitch insists, abandoning Auston for the moment to come over and crawl all over Zach, squishing him. Mitch is  _ not _ as light as he thinks he is.

“Just tell them you kissed already!” Kappy snaps and a hush falls over the room.

“Um.” The boys are looking wide eyed between Zach, who is bright red, and Kappy, who looks like he wants the ground to swallow him whole.

“I mean.” Kappy clears his throat. “It’s obvious that’s what happened?”

“He uh, Rasmus did kiss me.” Zach is suddenly  _ very _ aware of all of the eyes on him.

“Wait,” Auston sits up abruptly. “You went out with  _ Rasmus Dahlin _ ? Mitch. Mitchell- you set him up with the  _ enemy _ .”

“He’s hot and exactly Zach’s type.” Mitch waves him off, unbothered. “I wanna hear more about how you made out!”

“It was barely two kisses.” Zach protests, then realizes his mistake at the look of unholy glee on Brownie and Mitch’s faces. 

“This just keeps getting better,” Jake mutters to Mo, who nods along. 

Zach tries to catch Willie’s eye but he’s staring resolutely at the television. He can’t help the sinking feeling that he’s screwed up somehow. 

“Listen, he was clearly hung up on,” he stops himself from blurting out Eichel’s name. It’s not his secret to share. “Someone else. And I know how that feels, so it’s not  _ going _ anywhere. Can we just go back to the movie?” 

Mitch sits back on his lap, and the pitying look on his face is somehow so much worse than the unholy glee from before. Zach tries to shrink back into the cushions but Mitch doesn’t let him get far, apparently committed to cuddling him now as he latches onto Zach.

“Are you coming back over here?” Auston calls out.

“In a minute. Hyms needs some love right now.” 

“I really don’t.” But it’s only a token protest. He’s feeling a little raw right now, and having Mitch wrapped around him feels pretty good. Willie still won’t look his way and Zach doesn’t know  _ why _ .

“Shit, she’s a badass,” Kappy whisperers as Rey appears on the screen and the tension mostly slips away as they get back into the movie. 

 

::

 

“One more.” 

“No.”

“Come on,” Mitch whines as he follows Zach around the ice. They’re taking turns hopping in to the net so Sparky and Freddie can take shots on them for fun and Zach’s already had his turn. Auston is in net right now, goading Freddie but it’s not working as well as he’d like.

“I’ve tried twice.” Zach scoops up a puck with his stick and sends it over to Mitch to keep him distracted. “And it didn’t work out. I’m good, I swear.”

It doesn’t work. 

Mitch catches the puck along his tape and sends it back to him.

“It’s the last one, I promise.” They keep passing it back and forth as they make their way down the ice. “He’s hot, funny, definitely your type.”

Zach catches sight of Willie laughing at something Lily has said and he nearly misses the soft pass Mitch sends his way. It’s been two days since his date, two days since things with Willie became strained, tense. 

He’ll gladly be single the rest of his life if it means getting to have Willie smile at him again.

“Not interested.”

Mitch follows his gaze. 

“Or you could just tell him.” 

Zach loses his edge and ends up tumbling to the ice. He slides a few feet, laying on his back and considers his life's choices. 

Babs calls his name and he lifts an arm to show he’s okay.

Mitch’s face appears above his.

“Seriously. Last time and if it doesn’t work out I’ll never bother you about it again.” 

Zach turns his head, catches sight of Willie staring over at them. He looks away quickly when Zach catches his gaze. 

He sighs. How much more can he fuck things up?

“Last one.” 

“Promise.” Mitch extends a hand to help haul him to his feet. 

Zach is already regretting it.

 

::   
  


“Hey.” Zach catches Willie after practice as he’s packing his gear into his bag. He’s freshly showered, long blond hair dark and wet, dripping at the ends. It curls around his ears when Willie tucks it back, in a horribly endearing way. 

“What’s up?” Willie barely glances up at him and Zach can feel his stomach sink.

“I was just wondering if you wanted to grab some takeout and watch a few episodes tonight?”

It feels like it’s been ages since they had the chance to do it and he misses it desperately. Misses having Willie in his space, having his smile aimed solely at Zach. 

Willie bites his lip, glances over Zach’s shoulder and he knows what the answer will be.

“Kappy and I are going to a movie.” And Zach isn’t about to invite himself along, he’s not  _ that  _ desperate- yet- but Willie continues anyways, shutting down that idea. “Just the two of us.” 

And oh. 

“Like a date?” He hates himself for asking, wants to take back the words as they slip out. He’d known Kappy and his girlfriend were on a break but he hadn’t thought- he just hadn’t thought apparently. 

Willie presses his lips in a thin line, and Zach knows he’s pissed him off. 

“See you at practice tomorrow,” is all he says, though, and shoulders his gear bag. Zach has to get out of the way or get hit by it and then Willie is out the door before he can think of something else to say.

 

::

 

Zach spends the evening rewatching old episodes of X-Files, unwilling to touch the ones they haven’t seen yet, without Willie to watch them with. He orders in, changes into his sweats and spends the night feeling generally sorry for himself. 

He’s feeling a little better come morning when he drags himself out of bed. He drives to the rink, tries not to think about carpooling with Willie, or Willie going on dates, or- okay, so he’s admittedly not doing a very good job of it. 

His good mood has all but disappeared by the time he gets to the rink and he’s not expecting it to get any better.

Not a lot of the guys are in yet. Brownie waves when he wanders in, going through his stretches on the floor. They have a game later so they’re all taking it easy today and Zach settles in next to him to start his own.

Eventually the other guys start arriving. Zach can’t help it, every time the door swings open his head comes up. Brownie snorts the first few times he does it, but eventually he falls silent. Apparently Zach is too pathetic to even make fun of. 

Kappy shows up first, looking relaxed, like he had a full night’s sleep and Zach feels a brief moment of bitterness before ruthlessly shoving it away. 

He’s never really been jealous of Kappy before- he isn’t about to start now.

Until he spots the  _ hickey _ on Kappy’s neck.

_ That’s _ like taking a big hit on the ice, the wind knocked out of him. 

Kappy must feel his eyes on him because he meets Zach’s gaze, confusion evident in his expression and Zach can’t imagine what  _ he _ looks like right now. He just knows he  _ needs _ to get up, to move, to  _ get out of there _ .

“Zach?” Brownie calls after him as he shoves to his feet abruptly. 

He waves him off, heads for the door but then Willie and Mitch are on the other side, talking and Willie’s wearing an absolutely  _ stunning _ smile and all Zach can think is  _ he _ isn’t the one the smile is for. 

The pair stop talking as they catch sight of him but Willie’s smile doesn’t fade right away and god, he’s so beautiful it makes his chest ache.

“Hey Hyms.” Willie grins at him and it throws Zach enough that he forgets he was making his escape a moment before. “Sorry about last night. It was a good movie, we’ll have to go see it again.” 

Like Zach hadn’t been blatantly uninvited, like his presence hadn’t been unwanted. Zach is reeling.

“You okay Hyms?” Mitch peers at him.

_ No _ he wants to scream. But he keeps his mouth shut.

“I’ll see you guys inside.” Mitch casts a worried glance his way, but continues into the locker room. 

And then it’s just him and Willie and he isn’t sure what to do.

After the way he just burst out of the room, he isn’t sure he’s ready to head back in yet. Staying out here though, it’s not terribly appealing either.

“Hey,” Willie takes a tentative step forwards, smile slipping a little and Zach  _ hates _ that he made it dim. “I’m sorry I’ve been kind of a dick lately.” 

Zach bites his tongue to stop whatever had been about to slip out.

“I’ve just been working through some shit,” Willie continues. “I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”

“Stuff about Kappy?” he asks reluctantly. 

“No,” Willie says quickly, reaching out for him.

Unfortunately, Babs chooses this moment to appear in the hallway.

“Let’s get moving boys.” He claps Willie on the shoulder and gently, but firmly, steers them back to the locker room. “The faster we get on the ice, the faster I let you out today. I know everyone needs to get some rest before the game tonight.”

Willie casts Zach a helpless look, but he’s right, they do need to get moving.

 

::

 

On the plus side practice goes off without a hitch. 

He and Willie connect seamlessly on the ice, like whatever had been weighing on them has disappeared. They get through practice, chirping each other, chatting at the side while the others run through their drills, like there had never been anything off between them. 

He offers to give Willie a ride back to his apartment after but he’d caught a ride in with Kappy and they have some groceries to grab before their pre game rituals. Zach tries not to think about it, tries to let it slide off his back. They  _ live _ together even after most of the other guys split up and got their own places  _ years _ ago. Of course Zach never stood a chance.

He’s trained his body well enough over the years that he manages to fall asleep for a bit. The game itself passes in a blur- the Flyers are still as physical as ever and he ends up in the penalty box more than once as a result, but they manage to win it soundly and the crowd erupts as the final buzzer goes.

Willie crashes into him on the ice, bumps their helmets together, laughing, and Zach lets himself pull him close, hold tight for a moment longer. Zach loses track of him as they all go and congratulate Freddie, finds him again when they end up back in the locker room, can’t help but track his gorgeous smile from across the room, committing it to memory if it’s all he gets to have. 

“You’re coming out tonight, right?” Mitch drops down next to him as he starts peeling off his tape. The rookies are still bouncing around the room, celebrating. It looks like they’re trying to rope Jake and Mo into whatever chant they’re started and the D men look amused despite themselves. He feels unbearably fond at the sight of how much his team has grown.

“Maybe,” he hedges, thinking longingly of his bed. He thinks he understands Patty pretty well nowadays, and the nights he’d begged out of going out to get a good night sleep. 

“You have to.” Mitch smirks at him and Zach winces. He doesn’t like the look of it. “Your blind date is coming.”

“Mitch!” he hisses. Where the hell was his heads up?

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you find something to wear,” Mitch says, completely missing the point. 

“I’m going to kill you,” he mutters but Mitch just laughs. 

“Don’t worry, this one is perfect. I swear.” 

Zach hopes that the look he gives him is suitably disbelieving. 

 

::

 

Mitch hustles him out of there shortly after. He’s already changed into what he’s wearing out, tight jeans and a white t-shirt, so they head straight for Zach’s. 

Mitch, it turns out, is worse at playing dress up than Willie, and Zach ends up with most of his wardrobe spread out across his bed in an unholy mess before they finally decide on a burgundy henley that stretches tight across his shoulders. 

“What is with you guys and these jeans?” he mutters as Mitch forces him into the same pair Willie had picked out. It’s a bit of a struggle to get into them.

“They make your ass look amazing, dude,” Mitch tells him serenely. 

“I’m telling Auston you said that.” 

“Like we haven’t already had that conversation.” Mitch scoffs and then literally drags him back out of his apartment. They end up at a bar downtown known for being discreet. The place is already packed when they get there, and they get recognized but mostly they get fist bumps before escaping into the crowd.

The guys who did come out have a booth in the back and Zach starts heading that way but Mitch snags his shirt, and drags him the other way.

“Your date, remember?” Mitch grins and Zach eyes the exit consideringly. 

“Seriously Mitch, I don’t think I’m up for it.” His other option is watching Kappy and Willie and that’s sounding just as bad. “Let me duck out, I’ll owe you.”

“You already owe me, dumbass.” Mitch rolls his eyes at the look of outrage Zach sends him. “Just remember to name me godfather of your future babies.” 

Then he gives him a little shove towards a small booth tucked in a quiet back corner. He can just make out the top of someone’s head, blond hair golden in the dim lights of the bar. 

Zach turns back to try to get out of it one last time but Mitch has already disappeared. 

“Fuck.” He runs a hand through his hair. He can’t just  _ leave _ them there, regardless of the shit going through his head. 

So he makes his way over. 

And finally gets a good look at who is in the booth.

“Willie?” He swears his heart stops when Willie glances up, face breaking out into a nervous smile. “What are you doing here?” 

He glances around, searching for any other blonds sitting alone. 

“Are you,” he can’t meet Willie’s eyes. “Are you waiting for Kappy?”

“I’m not waiting for Kappy.” Willie makes a face and pushes to his feet quickly, closing the distance between them. He runs a hand through his long hair, the soft strands falling into his face. “I fucking  _ told _ Marner this was a dumb idea.” 

Zach glances between the small, intimate booth, and Willie, feeling the smallest spark of hope ignite in his chest.

“Are you waiting for me?” His heart is thundering in his ears and he almost doesn’t want to ask, if only to avoid the inevitable heartbreak of hearing  _ no _ . 

“Yes, you  _ idiot _ .” Willie’s hands come up, cup his cheeks and tugs until their foreheads bump and they’re breathing each other’s air. “I’ve been waiting for  _ years _ . But I didn’t think I had a chance.” 

Zach can’t breathe. 

“Woah, okay,” Willie gets an arm around his waist and maneuvers them until they’re pressed together in the little booth. He threads their hands together, palms warm, calloused in the same spots. 

“Sorry.” Zach’s head is spinning. “You  _ like _ me?” 

“Maybe a little more than that,” Willie snorts and Zach relaxes a little at the tone, at the fact that it’s  _ Willie _ next to him. 

“Then what’s been going on? You weren’t talking to me, and I  _ saw _ Kappy’s neck after your date.” 

“Oh my god  _ no _ .” Willie makes a face. “Kappy’s back with his girlfriend. She slept over last night.” 

“You  _ lied _ to me about dating Kappy?”

“You  _ assumed _ ,” Willie points out and yeah, Zach can see that. 

“You let me.” 

Willie shrugs. “I wanted to make you jealous, I guess.” 

“It worked.” Zach scowls down at the table. 

Willie squeezes his hand.

“I’m kind of glad it did?” Zach meets Willie’s gaze, sees the tentative hope there, knows how it feels. “But like, you also haven’t really said anything. Was this a terrible idea?” 

“Yes.” Zach can’t stop the grin that slips across his face. “Because you should have just  _ asked me out _ like a normal person.”

“This was Mitch’s idea!” Willie protests. “And it’s a two way street, Hyms. You could have asked  _ me _ .” 

There’s a whole host of reasons Zach could argue as to why asking Willie out wasn’t an option, but it doesn’t matter, not anymore, with the pair of them here. 

“Any chance we can skip to the end of the date?” Willie’s gaze drops to Zach’s mouth. He licks his lips, watches the way Willie’s eyes darken.

“The part where you pick up the tab?” 

“Who said anything about that?” Willie pokes him with his free hand. “I was thinking the part where I finally get to kiss you.”

“Yeah.” His voice comes out rough, his heart thundering. “You could do that.” 

“Thanks,” Willie laughs, and Zach can feel it against against his lips as he closes the distance between them. 

 

Extra:

 

“Watching you two moon over each other was painful.” Brownie tosses him a sparkling water as he joins them in Zach’s living room. He passes off another to Freddie before settling himself in next to the goalie. 

“I think you mean the highlight of your year.” Willie’s chest rumbles under Zach’s ear from where he’s sprawled half on him. “No need to thank us.”

“Mo and Gards were worse,” Freddie chimes in, scooping up the remote to cue up the movie. 

“Wait, what?” Zach tries to sit upright but Willie wraps him up like an octopus, pulling him back down so he can’t move. Zach can’t help but love how physical he is. 

“What?” Brownie glances over at him. “You didn’t know about them?”

“No?” Zach’s eyebrows have reached his hairline. 

“Wow.” Freddie and Brownie exchange a  _ very _ judgy look. “They were so obvious about it. Even Matty noticed.” 

“Willie.” Zach prods him in the stomach. “I’m being ganged up on by the  _ gingers _ .” 

“You’re on your own there, love.” That sends a little thrill down Zach’s spine. “ _ No one _ survives against the gingers.” 

  
  
  



End file.
